michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Leave Me Alone
Leave Me Alone is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the album, Bad. This song was released in November 20, 1987 and September 11, 2006 and was recorded from 1985 to 1986. This song was written by Michael Jackson and was produced by Quincy Jones (With co-production by Michael Jackson).http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leave_Me_Alone Date: November 20, 1987 - September 11, 2006 Recorded: 1985 Lyricshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1glqdih1LsM *Aaow! Hoo Hoo! * *I Don't Care What You Talkin' *'Bout Baby *I Don't Care What You Say *Don't You Come Walkin' *Beggin' Back Mama *I Don't Care Anyway *Time After Time I Gave You All Of My Money *No Excuses To Make *Ain't No Mountain That I *Can't Climb Baby *All Is Going My Way * *('Cause There's A Time When *You're Right) *(And You Know You Must *Fight) *Who's Laughing Baby, Don't *You Know *(And There's The Choice That *We Make) *(And This Choice You Will *Take) *Who's Laughin' Baby * *So Just Leave Me Alone *Leave Me Alone *(Leave Me Alone) *(Leave Me Alone) *Leave Me Alone *(Leave Me Alone) *(Leave Me Alone) *(Leave Me Alone) *Leave Me Alone-Stop It! *Just Stop Doggin' Me Around *(Just Stop Doggin' Me) * *There Was A Time I Used To *Say Girl I Need You *But Who Is Sorry Now *You Really Hurt, You Used To *Take And Deceive Me *Now Who Is Sorry Now *You Got A Way Of Making Me *Feel So Sorry *I Found Out Right Away *Don't You Come Walkin'- *Beggin' I Ain't Lovin' You *Don't You Get In My Way *'Cause *(There's A Time When You're *Right) *(And You Know You Must *Fight) *Who's Laughing Baby-Don't *You Know? *(And There's The Choice That *We Make) *(And This Choice You Will *Take) *Who's Laughin' Baby? * *So Just Leave Me Alone *Leave Me Alone *(Leave Me Alone) *(Leave Me Alone) *Leave Me Alone *Leave Me Alone *(Leave Me Alone) *(Leave Me Alone) *(Leave Me Alone) *Stop It! *Just Stop Doggin' Me Around *(Just Stop Doggin' Me) * *('Cause There's A Time When *You're Right) *(And You Know You Must *Fight) *Who's Laughing Baby, Don't *You Know, Girl *(It's The Choice That We *Make) *(And This Choice You Will *Take) *Who's Laughin' Baby * *So Just Leave Me Alone *Leave Me Alone *(Leave Me Alone) *(Leave Me Alone) *Leave Me Alone *Leave Me Alone *(Leave Me Alone) *(Leave Me Alone) *(Leave Me Alone) *Stop It! *Just Stop Doggin' Me Around *Leave Me Alone *Leave Me Alone *(Leave Me Alone) *(Leave Me Alone) *Leave Me Alone *(Leave Me Alone) *Leave Me Alone-Stop It! * *Just Stop Doggin' Me Around *(Just Stop Doggin' Me) *Don't Come Beggin' Me *Don't Come Beggin' *Don't Come Lovin' Me *Don't Come Beggin' *I Love You *I Don't Want It *I Don't . . . *I Don't . . . *I Don't . . . *I . . .I . . ., Aaow! *Hee Hee! *Don't Come Beggin' Me *Don't Come Beggin' *Don't Come Lovin' Me *Don't Come Beggin' *I Love You *I Don't Want It *I Don't Need It In Bad This song was a bonus feature in the CD, and later cassette and LP reissues.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_%28album%29 Trivia *The music video for "Leave Me Alone" was first released as a part of Jackson's 1988 film, Moonwalker. External Links Song and Album Music Video References Category:Songs Category:Bad songs